Saki Nikaido
Nikaido Saki (二階堂 サキ) was formerly a biker who conquered the entire Kyushu (九州 Kyūshū) with her biker gang Dorami. She's currently the leader of Franchouchou. She is titled as the Legendary Biker boss (伝説の特攻隊長 Densetsu no Tokkō Taichō) Official Bio The kamikaze leader of Dorami, the legendary biker gang team that conquered Kyuushu. A self-respecting delinquent who threatens others with "you wanna die?" but will befriend anyone with guts. While she used to be obsessed with Tamagotchi when she alive, it always turned out to be Oyajitchi. Appearance Saki has long blonde hair with orange and green highlights pulled into a high ponytail. Her bangs are mostly swept to the left with a single orange highlight. Like the other zombies, Saki has blueish-grey skin and red eyes, along with scars on her left cheek, left arm and right leg, as well as bandages covering her torso, upper left arm, entire right arm,and left leg. As a zombie, her hair is noticeably messier and duller in color. She does let her hair down while sleeping. Her casual outfit consists of a maroon and white jacket over a white top and a navy blue knee-length skirt. She also wears her shirt with a red tie. To sleep, she wears a long-sleeved, oversized light blue top with orange pants. As an idol in episodes 1 to 6, Saki wears a golden top with the word "弐" ("two") written on it, along with an orange skirt with white frills. With the use of make-up, she and the other zombies manage to get their skin looking like that of a normal human. Saki also uses contacts to achieve her golden eyes she had as a living person. Personality Saki seems to have a tough attitude, calling Sakura a goody-two-shoes, and outright stating that she has no respect for those who don't have guts. However, after a successful performance, Saki takes being an idol very seriously and becomes leader of Franchouchou. Saki also occasionally shows a soft side, as seen in episode 6 where she comforts Ai. Plot Episode 1 After their successful death metal performance in a death metal festival, all of the zombie girls regain their senses, she wakes up along with Yugiri. Episode 2 Saki doesn't like the idea of become an idol to save a city she doesn't really care about, and is more concerned about conquering Japan. Saki does end up agreeing to preform, and is impressed with how "alive" she looks with the help of makeup. She doesn't help with the performance, and like the others, lets Sakura go at it alone. She, however, get distracted when Tae's head flies off. While showing it to the crowd, Sakura losses her temper at Saki for not even trying to protect their zombie identity. Sakura's outburst grows into a rap battle, where Saki is taken back by her words. After the concert, Saki comes up to Sakura telling her that she's gained her respect. Episode 3 Lily suggests that their idol group needs a leader, and Saki steps up to the role. Episode 4 After going to a hotel with the others, Saki takes Sakura and Junko to a hot spring. Episode 5 The group gets dragged into making a commercial for a restaurant that Saki was a big fan of when she was alive. After s success, they decided to participate in the Gatalympics, a sports competition Saki seems fairly fond of. However, all of them expect Kōtarō fail. Episode 6 Saki tries her best as the group leader to comfort Ai and help her make up with Junko after their fight. Trivia * Saki was revealed to be only 18 when she died in 1997. * Saki means "Ahead" which means to move forward. * Her last name is a name of a clan of Japanese samurai that ruled the Iwase District of Mutsu Province during the '''Sengoku period during the Kamakura era. The founder was '''Nikaido Yukimasa and they lived in the Sukagawa Castle. References Category:Characters Category:Zombie